merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
The first Orcs survived within in the deep caves, pits, chambers, and tunnels of Xezdren. Over the years they've multiplied and later spread throughout the Continent. They were first encountered by the early tribes of the Thunder Mountains. Physiology Orcs range greatly in appearance. Skin colour ranges from bone white and peachy colors to shades of green. Most Orcs, however, are shown as having darker shades of black or brown skin. Some orcs are also much more human-like than others, Azog looks like a large and muscular but pale and hairless human whilst Gothmog looks much more deformed and less human-like. Towards the end of The Two Towers the Uruk-hai were made to deliberately have more blotchy and patchy skin. This was to hint that the Uruks had already been unnaturally overbred and the race had become inbred. Later Isengard Uruks look much less impressive and well-formed than the first batch of Uruks like Lurtz. In general the Orcs tend to be shorter than most men. According to official Top Trumps most Orcs stand somewhere around 5'4" while the Moria Orcs are the smallest at around 4'5". Later breeds shown, like the Morannon Orcs at the Pelennor Fields , seem to be much taller, closer to 6'3" (like Gothmog). Uruk-hai tend to be the same size as men, at around 6' or more. In Isengard the fearsome Uruk Berserkers stood at over 7 feet, and Shagrat, the Uruk captain of Cirith Ungol, was nearly 7'1". Early orcs shown are particularly slack with poor posture and broad with long arms (Grishnakh) is a good example of this shape) but some later Orcs are a more human shape. Uruk-Hai are shown as bulkier and more muscular with much more similar posture to men. Another variety of Orc/Goblin appears in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. These stunted creatures dwelling within the misty mountains in Goblintown. In the movie, these goblins are short, diseased, mutated creatures covered in dubious warts and unidentified growths. They have pallid pinkish-white skin, large heads, and bat-like or porcine facial features. Many of these goblins also had small amounts of thinning white hair, and cataracts on their sensitive eyes. Also notable is the size of these goblins: while some were easily as big as a man, others were so small they'd be hard pressed to reach a Hobbit's shoulder height. Clothing & Armour The clothing and armour they wear also ranges greatly. The first orcs seen in the movie seem to wear an assortment of different styles of armour and clothing and also commonly have various piercings and tribal scars. The clothing and armour was probably scavenged. Other Orcs wear specifically designed and made uniform armour for battle. Uruks tend to wear heavier, thicker armour or leather armour and headwear unless they choose not (for example Lurtz wears much less armour than the rest of his Uruk scouts). Orcs are often bald or balding, but there are also Orcs who have longer matted hair. The new Uruk-Hai have longer thicker hair, which they tend to wear back, except the Berserkers who have theirs shaved off. The Orcs' hair is nearly always dark or greying in colour, but in The Return of the King some orcs with blonde hair and beards can be seen marching from Minas Morgul. The favourite weapon of the Orcs is an Orc Scimitar, used by Orcs from all areas. Uruks have a different heavier sword with a hook at the end, designed to deal out more damage and pull people off their horses. Overall, the typical features that are included in all films on all species of Orc and Uruk-hai include fangs (sharp teeth that are definitely not human), flared nostrils (almost ape-like on some but much more refined on others), thin patchy skin, a broad stocky shape and black gums and blood. Personality They are known to be exceptional warriors similar to Humans, although their culture is sometimes thought of as overly bestial. Despite their barbaric, tribal nature, there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes. Their impressive warrior qualities stem from their sets of heavy Ogre armors and racial ability to go into a berserk rage, inflicting major damage while caring little for defense. Traditionally, all Ogre mothers would teach their child how to smith from a young age. If an Ogre chieftain has a second wife, she is called the "Forge-wife", in honor of this. If an Ogre leaves the province of Stronghold they're from, their surname will be the Stronghold/province they're from, prefixed with gra- (female) or gro- (male), for example, Moth gro-Bagol and Ghorza gra-Bagol (both from the same province). Gallery Ogre1.png Ogre2.jpg Ogre3(female).jpg Ogre4warrior.png Ogre5.jpg